A few Moments To Late
by adioskansas
Summary: Percy finally realizes that he is in love with Hermione, The mother of his new born daughter, and he is going to tell her for the first time.... But is it too late? Comp. It’s a sad fic I think, so if you can’t handle that, don’t read it. R
1. Chapter 1

**A Moment to Late  
  
Disclaimer: the characters, magic and most of the stuff in here is property of the all wonderful Joanne Rowling. tears All that is mine is the plot.**

* * *

Percy Weasly apparated into Hermione's flat, happier then he had been in his entire life. He had just dumped Penelope Clearwater, and was going to tell Hermione about his true feelings for her. That he loved her.  
  
He had loved her for quite some time now, but had only just discovered that he did within the last 2 weeks as she gave birth to their child and became a mother. The mother of the baby girl that was in his arms.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was little under a year ago, around two weeks after Voldemort had fallen, taking Ron with him.  
  
"Percy, why did he have to die? He didn't even get to graduate!"  
Hermione said softly as silent tears ran down her pale face while she  
sobbed into the front of his robes.  
"I don't know Hermione. This war took so many loved  
ones away." Like Hagrid, Sirius, Ron of course, Lupin and even  
Dumbledore. He added to himself as he tried to hold back him own  
tears.  
"I'm glad you came back Perce. I don't know what I'd do  
without you.. Especially since Har--â€³ Hermione was cut off however, as  
Percy lifted her chin and gently kissed her.  
Hermione sat shocked for a moment, before kissing him  
back. She felt spark go through her as he grabbed her from behind her  
back and pulled her closer to him, so that she could smell his unique  
scent of birch and peppermint.. She moaned into him mouth, giving him  
the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her hands  
were soon in his flaming red hair and he unclasped her robes.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That night had led to Samantha. He loved her dearly, with her  
chubby cheeks. She had Hermione's brown eyes and Percy's bright red  
hair. He had wanted to be a part of his daughters life ever since  
Hermione had told him she was pregnant.  
He and Hermione had agreed that "the night" (as  
they referred to it as) was a mistake caused by the sorrow of lost  
loved ones.  
Percy regretted that now. When he had told her it was  
a mistake, he had expected her to say that it wasn't. To say that she  
felt too had felt something. But she never did.  
They stayed close for over 3 months. He spent most of  
his time with her, discussing the baby and their lives. Then Penelope  
had come back to him, saying she was sorry for leaving, and Percy  
tried to convince himself that his sense of loss as he spent less time  
with Hermione was caused by the many other emotions going through him,  
not love.  
The next few months passed, and He and Hermione  
rarely spoke. She mostly stayed in her flat, reading he supposed.  
Then Hermione went into the hospital, and the  
labor had begun. He spent all of his time by her side. It was then  
that Percy realized that he loved her and always had, hoping  
desperately that she felt the same.  
  
There was no answer when he knocked on the door, so  
he went in. He didn't see her anywhere. He called into the house for  
her but there was only silence as he walked into the living room, but  
now something didn't feel quite right. He called out her name again.  
There was still no answer, and the horrible feeling in his heart was  
still there as he walked through the kitchen and into the hallway.  
Then Percy saw something that made him turn white

* * *

The rest will probably be up tomorrow. This is a sad fic, as I was rather depressed as I wrote it, but it is my first ever posted, so please no flames. Constructive criticism is loved. I am also thinking of starting a long happier story that is either HG/PW or HG/FW... what do you all think? Anyways, Please R&R  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: la la la, I don't own it as you know if you read the last chappie ;)**

* * *

There was a large, dark, wet, red stain on the carpet outside of the bathroom door. He knew that there was no mistaking it for wine after seeing so much blood during the war. As he entered the bathroom, he felt as though his heart was mercilessly being ripped out.  
  
There, lying on the tile floor was Hermione, her skin as white and paper, her eyes closed, here hair matted with red, surrounded by a pool of drying blood, and a blade in her hand.  
  
Percy ran towards her, tears running down his cheeks as he felt for a pulse, but there was none. It was then that he noticed a roll of parchment lying on the floor a few feet away that was held shut by a seal that had the letters H.J.G on it.  
  
He slowly reached out for the parchment and opened it. It was a letter to him. He started to read it.  
  
_Dearest Percy,  
  
If you are reading this letter, then I suppose I am dead.  
  
Dying is a thought that most people are terrified of. I however don't find it frightening in the least. It's my way out from this world I'm in.  
  
I also guess that you will want to know why I did it, and you DO deserve one. The answer is both amazingly simple and horribly complex.  
  
I love you.  
  
I hate myself for falling in love with you, when I told myself not to. But I did. When you told me that "the night" was a mistake, I cried for hours. But I was ok knowing that you still wanted to be my friend, giving me hope that I could still win you over.  
  
When I found out I was both ecstatic and upset. I knew that you would want to be a part of the baby's life, and that would mean spending more time together. But on the same token, I knew that pregnancy would mean me getting rather unattractive... but as I was never exactly beautiful, I gave up on this thought quickly enough. As we spent times talking, I realized that I didn't simply like you, I loved you. I loved everything about you; your red hair, your perfect nose, your cheerful laugh and even the way you talked when you were nervous. I soon decided to tell you how I felt.  
  
Before I could however, Penelope came back. When I first saw her, I knew I had no chance. She looked great, and I looked, well, pregnant. Obviously, I was the lesser of the two. I was crushed. This time I didn't only cry for hours, but for days. I was 7 ½ months pregnant and I had finally understood that it wasn't me you cared remotely about, but the baby.  
  
I felt so alone. Ron was dead, Harry had left the wizarding world completely and gone to live with muggles. Both of my parents were dead, and I had no real friends to turn to.  
  
I had nothing left, no money to even care for my unborn child, which no matter what you might think, I loved.  
  
If it wasn't for Sam actually, I would have committed it earlier. That and I could never take the baby from you. You deserved a home, and this child. It would have been too selfish of me. So I waited till Sam was born.  
  
I know you and Penelope will make great parents. I really do. I f you wish to tell her that Penelope is her real mother, so be it. Just make sure that she reads Hogwarts; A History. It's all I ask, other then that you love her with all your heart, and make sure Penny does the same.  
  
If I had lived and raised her, she would have hated her life anyway. After all I'm the know-it-all, bossy Granger, and I can't imagine children liking me anymore now then when we were in school. But, YOU, she will love, just as I do.  
  
This isn't your fault Percy. Really it isn't. I know you can't help who you don't love anymore then I cant help who I do. It's not your fault you don't love me like I loved you.  
  
I really do love you Percy.  
-Hermione_  
  
Percy looked up from the letter, sobs and tears leaving him like never before. He leaned over Hermione's cold body and kissed her forehead, after stroking away some bushy, brown and red curl out of her face.  
  
"I love you too Hermione. I just told you a few moments too late"  
  
END

* * *

Sad isn't it??? A bit corny too... lol. I hope you liked it!!! Please Review. I think that I AM going to get started on my next story, which will be longer and much more cheery. Not that much could be less cheery then this, lol! Please Review! And, like I said before, Constructive criticism is appreciated but flames aren't.  
  
Btw, I do NOT think that suicide is a solution to things. Its rather selfish really, so please don't say that I promote it. 


End file.
